


TNA

by jayfeather226



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aliens instead of turtles, Gen, all aliens are selfmade, canon pairings - Freeform, splinter is still a mutant rat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayfeather226/pseuds/jayfeather226
Summary: so this is something that has been lurking on my computer for a while and decided to post the first chapter that I had written to see how people like it. So for the AU, I made the turtles into aliens, I explain further about them in the story, but in essence Leo is a water based alien that has to be in water called a Nessirian (Ness-air-ian), Raph is a Critic, fire based there is four base elements for this race, Donatello is a Lizdron, and Mikey is a Clatraang. And this will be the series with them as aliens instead of mutants.





	1. Chapter 1

Splinter a large bipedal rat was walking to his burrow when he heard a sound his ears twitched towards the sound. It sounded like a child crying so he followed the sound. He found a young human like sea creature. He found him sitting in a capsule with a note attached to the top of it. He grabbed the note, it read.

To the rat that traverses the water tunnels this is our son, we were taken from our home planet when I was carrying his egg we have finally slipped our pursuers, but we know it will not be for long we wish for you to care for our son. Please he is everything we have left and deeply regret having to ask you this, but we know we will no longer be around to care for him. This is our dying wish.  
Thank you

Splinter found they way to open the capsule and picked up the now quietened child he seemed about a new born and was a very cute baby with glistening green scales with darker green splotches under his dark blue eyes, and on his shoulders. Splinter looked in the capsule finding other things in it he then put the child in his tail and picking up the capsule brought it back to his burrow and dumped the things on the hay covering the ground. He found a vial holding some water it was stoppered and had a string tied around the top of it so figured it was a last gift to the little boy who was busy playing with the tail of his new father. Splinter set aside the vial and found a notebook with two words written on it 'thank you'. 

He opened the book and saw a list of things he would need to know about a Nesserian, the alien that the boy was. The child would have to spend at least three hours under or in water. If he didn't he could die. Splinter stored that little tidbit in his mind for later. He then flipped some more through the notebook and found that the child could eat regular food, but would be good to wait a week for that is how long it usually took for babies back on their planet took to start eating.

Splinter then put the book down and found that since the child was a water based alien that he could fill the capsule with water and let him sleep in there so that he got his three hours. He would not let anything happen to the little one who was left in his care. So he did just that and settled down next to the capsule to sleep.

It was a few weeks later when he found another capsule this one holding a large deep red egg with little flecks of black speckled across it. A note was attached to the top stating that the egg was a runt and that the parents didn't want to deal with a weak child when they had more children to care for, more important children, stronger children. Splinter looked inside the capsule and found arm cuffs made with silver with a red gem found in the center. He picked up the egg with his tail and the capsule with both hands and brought it back to his bigger burrow that Leonardo the little alien he had taken in was playing with some floating toys in his own capsule. Splinter set the capsule for the egg down and cushioned it with as many pillows and blankets as he could, he set the egg down in the soft pile and went back to the letter. It stated that they were Pyrocritics and that the child could breathe fire when he reached the age of three so to be careful if you find the egg to begin with. 

Splinter was going home from gathering food for himself and the tiny baby he had now when he came across another capsule, he was thinking he might need to patrol the sewers more if this kept on happening. He just couldn't in good conscious leave a baby or egg to die so he went to take a look. It was another egg nestled snugly in a nest of pillows with a necklace with a bronze coin wrapped around the egg. Next to the egg was a book a hard cover book with a note attached to the front cover. He then picked up the letter to read what the parents of the egg had to say. 

To whom ever finds our egg  
Hello thank you for finding our egg we did not want this to happen, but we had to leave our child in your care. You see we are being hunted down by scale hunters and did not want our egg to fall into this as well and left it behind with you. There are a few things that we thought you might know need to know so have made a book of things that we thought would be helpful.  
Thank you for the help.

Splinter gripped the egg in his tail and picked up the capsule with the items in it and walked back to his lair where his other little one was playing in a tub of water with some floating toys. He also had the red and black egg set up against the far wall away from the tub. He then set the blue egg speckled with white next to the red one. He then sat down to read the book that the alien parents had left him to look through. It mentioned that the baby will hatch with light blue scales, they will have their permanent eye color though. When they d hatch they will not eat for the next week, and when they do start they need formula, Splinter set the book down and picked up a notebook of his own to write down what he would need for the newest addition to his family. Then he went back to the book. There was a list of formula he could choose from seems the parents did their research for the planet and only included the formulas found on earth. Splinter set the book down and went to check on Leonardo the young child was currently swimming on his back with a rubber toy in his mouth. The boy was human in shape with a webbed hands with three fingers, and webbed two toed feet. He also had a long spindly tail that he would flick every now and then. He was happy at the moment and so was Splinter. 

It was a week later when the deep red egg started to shake and crack, so Splinter picked up the egg and placed it in a new nest that he made just for when the eggs hatched, it was a stone hole in the ground covered in hay so that the little creatures in the eggs would be comfortable when they came out. The red egg began to crack at the top and a little red snout poked out of the it. Once the nose felt the cold air it shot back into the large egg, Splinter chuckled and went to set up a large tub to wash the little one that would be coming out of the egg. Once that was done he set the capsule next to his bed and set it up as a crib. He then went to check on the egg to see if he was ready to come out yet. He noticed that the little nose was sticking out of the egg once more and he could now see the bright gold eyes of the dragon like alien, Splinter reached out and rubbed between the golden eyes. He noticed the light red markings under it's eyes. Splinter waited for the little one to break himself out of the small shelled home he was born in. The little head popped out once more straining to extract his arms free as well. It took a bit, but soon all the wiggling of the egg turned it onto it's side and the baby came tumbling out of it. Splinter smiled and lifted the little one up and brought it over to the tub and giving it a good rub down to rid it of the sticky egg residue. Once finished Splinter laid the little one down in his new crib, where he promptly curled his tail around himself sticking the end into his mouth. Splinter smiled and went to check on Leonardo before laying down in his own bed falling asleep soon after. 

It was a week later when the other egg started to shake and crack, Splinter set the egg in the hatching nest he had made and waited for the little one inside the egg to make it's first appearance. It did by sticking it's little snout of the side of the egg. Splinter got a good look at the bright red eyes before the head shot back into the egg. Splinter chuckled and went to make a bath for the newest addition to the family. He also made the capsule into a crib for the new alien. When he finished with that he went back to the light blue egg waiting in the hay, the alien's head was now poking out of the top of egg, watching him. The alien started to wiggle seeing that the giant rat was coming back, the wiggling the little one was doing toppled the egg onto his side and the little one fell out of the egg he looked up and smiled at the giant rat standing in front of him. 

Splinter knelled down and picked up the little blue alien and brought it over to the tub of water to clean the sticky fluids off the baby and was soon laying him down in his crib sleeping cuddling his tail close to his chest his arms wrapped around his tail.

It was three years later when their family was finally complete, Raphael the dragon like alien was wondering the sewers alone, not allowed. He had found a capsule holding a young child with a note attached to the top, Raph couldn't read at this time so he opened the capsule to check on the little one in the crib like capsule, When he finally got the capsule open and saw that the little one had woken up and all Raph could look at was the bright, sparkling, blue eyes. Raph's mind could only focus on the sparkling eyes in front of him. He had a whole horde of sparkly things in his room, but these eyes topped all of those he wanted to protect the little one that the eyes belonged to, that is all it took for a connection with the little one. 

Raph put his hands on the edge of the capsule and dragged it back to the lair, he came into the door way and saw his father standing in the living room waiting for him. Raph dragged the capsule to his father and showed him the baby inside.

"Raphael, while I am very proud you helped this little one, you know you are not allowed to leave the lair unless I am with you," Splinter said kneeling down to look over the baby that Raphael had dragged in. The child had black fur covering it's body with orange stripes and it's right ear was orange. The child was staring up at the brown furry face above sucking on it's paw babbling around it. Splinter reached in and picked the child up and then looked in to see if there was a note, he noticed the note that had been on top of the capsule at first he picked it up and read it.

To whom ever finds our son:  
This is our son,we had to leave him behind as we are in a war and could not leave our troops to fight by themselves. We will come back for our son as he is the prince of our planet and is next in line. In the capsule is a tiara it is to let him know he will be brought back home, if he wants that if he wishes to stay with you, he can and can keep the tiara so he can remember us. Please take good care of him, we wish we could raise him, but know you will raise him with honor  
Thank You.

Splinter looked into the capsule and found the golden ring with a small fiery gem in the center he set it with the other objects that his sons had gained from their birth parents. He would give them to his sons when they were old enough to understand why their parents left them behind. He set up the crib for his newest edition to his family.

Know his family was complete, there was himself a rat mutated to be more human then anything, he was the father. Then there was Leonardo a young Nessirian the oldest, then Raphael a Pyrocritic the second oldest. Then the third oldest named Donatello a Lizdron, then there is the youngest Michelangelo a Clatranng.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoy this story let me know and I'll continue it.

CHAPTER 2

A small black, orange striped bipedal cat with bright blue eyes was running around on short stubby legs, fluffy tail trailing behind him. His name is Michelangelo, but his brothers call him Mikey. He was currently looking for Raphael, a dragon like creature with a thick tail and bright red scales, when he ran into his other brother's work area. He looked over to the dark purple lizard like creature with a few speckles of baby blue mixed in. He walked over to him tripping half way there. the six year old lizard turned to see Mikey tripping and caught him with his long slim tail, holding the three year old around his stomach holding him an inch off the ground. Donatello brought Mikey closer to the table he was working at. He placed the small cat like creature on a chair and put a blanket over the little furry creature.

"What are you doing in here Mikey?" Donnie asked going back to his experiment.

"Was looking for waphie, couldn't find him, came in here," Mikey said snuggling into the blanket around him, it was really soft like Daddy's fur, and warm like curling up under Raphie's wings.

"I heard him leaving the lair, Mikey, he'll be back okay," Donnie said mixing another chemical and causing a mini explosion in the beaker he was holding. Mikey shrunk down into the blanket seeing the explosion, Donnie always said that anything that goes boom is bad, even Raphie's temper. "Don't worry Mikey it was supposed to do that," Donnie said smiling at the cat like creature, that was until a roar rent through the lair. Donnie shot up and stood in front of Mikey wanting to protect the three year old, but what came into the lab like area was Raphael wings extended and tail lashing. His golden eyes blazing with rage.

"Donnie what is Mikey doing in here?" Raph asked storming over to the small furry creature huddled under the blanket that Donnie had put over him. He picked him up, blanket and all, and started out of the lab.

"Waphie wait, me don't want to leave, me want to stay and watch Donnie," Mikey said wiggling around to get out of the dragon like creatures arms.

"It's dangerous in here Mikey, you could get hurt besides you were scared I felt it," Raph said gripping Mikey tighter.

"Becuase of big boom, but Donnie said it was a good big boom, so everything okay," Mikey said, finally getting out of the tangle of blankets and running back over to Donnie, tripping over his feet again. Without even looking away from Raph, Donnie's tail shot out and caught Mikey around his stomach once more.

"Okay Mikey we can stay in here, let's get back into the seat that Donnie had you in from before okay?" Raph asked walking over and grabbing Mikey and moved him into the seat. Raph then climbed in and wrapped his arm around Mikey wrapping the blanket around the both of them.

It was hours later when Leo a tall reptilian creature walked into the lab area looking for his little brother's. He was dripping wet from his swim, he located all his little brother's in Donnie's lab, Donnie working on another project, explaining what he was doing to the two boys wrapped in a blanket paying close attention to what the purple lizard like creature said.

It was such a sweet display that he ran to get his father, once his father saw he smiled.

"It seems that Donnie gained a class huh?" Leo asked a towel in hand drying his scales, so he wasn't trailing water everywhere.

"It seems that way, we will leave them to it until dinner, it would be good to have a quiet night," Splinter said smiling down at the dark green creature beside him.

"Okay dad," Leo said leaving the lab and going to the living room and watch TV while his father went to his room to meditate. At dinner Mikey was babbling about what Donnie had taught him and Raphie, sitting in his highchair. Splinter didn't want Mikey falling out of an open chair with his wiggling that he did, that and he didn't want him to try to run away from the veggies that his father would feed him.

**TIME SKIP THREE YEARS (ages Leo, Raph, and Donnie are 9, and Mikey is 6)**

"My son's I wish to speak to you for a minute," Splinter said gesturing to Leo, Raph, and Donnie. Mikey perked his ears at that looking up from watching the cartoons on the TV.

"What's going on Daddy?" Mikey asked looking over to the rat who was surrounded by the three older boys.

"We need to discuss something, something I will tell you when you are older understand Michelangelo?" Splinter asked turning to the cat like creature.

"Yes Daddy," Mikey said turning back to the cartoons cup of juice in hand.

Splinter led the three older boy's into the dojo and to a shelf that held five different objects, one being a vial of greenish blue water with a string wrapped around the neck of the bottle, a set of arm cuffs made with red tinged silver metal with a red gem in the center of the metal. The next thing was a bronze coin with wire going through the center of it to make a necklace, a tiara made with gold and a bright fiery orange gem in the center, the last thing was a box with dark wood and a gold outline. Splinter walked over to the shelf, and picked up the box.

He then set the box on a table he had brought into the dojo, then in front of the three boys set a certain object in front of them. Leo the vial of water, Raph the cuffs, and Donnie the bronze coin. The tiara stayed where it was.

"Now boy's I think you are old enough to know why you were left in my care," Splinter said sitting in front of the boys.

"Really cool," Donnie said looking over the bronze coin in front of him.

"Yes I will start with Leonardo. Your parents were being hunted down and did not wish for you to go through that as well, they had mentioned that they were taken from their home planet, so they came to earth and left you in my care, they left this note behind along with a list of things to know on how to raise you, here Leonardo," Splinter said handing over the letter. "The vial of water is from their home planet and their last gift to you before they were lost to us," Splinter finished.

"Wow my parents were so worried about me, and this is so cool," Leo said holding up the vial of water.

"Raphael, your's is not a pleasant tale, your parents did not wish to keep you," Splinter said head hung after remembering the letter, he picked it up and handed it over to the dragon like alien. "Your parents thought of you as weak, but Raphael if there is one thing you do in your life make it this, prove your parents wrong," Splinter said putting a furry paw on his shoulder. "You are stronger then they will ever be do you understand me Raphael," Splinter continued.

"Yes Dad I do, thank you for telling me," Raph said picking up the cuffs.

"Those were left with you, but no explanation was given on what they do," Splinter said watching Raph fit them to his arms.

"Donatello, your parents were being hunted for their scales, and left your egg in the sewers, I came across you and took you home then, and waited for you to hatch, your parents left that coin wrapped around your egg," Splinter said looking to the purple lizard like alien, watching as he put his necklace on.

"Father what about Mikey why was he left?" Leo asked.

"That is something I will tell only Michelangelo, when he is ready just as I did with you three," Splinter said getting up from the table to put the box away.

They all left the dojo, seeing that Mikey was still sitting in front of the t.v tail swaying behind him as he became more entranced in the show that was on.

Leo raced past his brothers to his pool and jumped in, he popped his head out of the water, and sighed it felt good being in the nice cool water.

**TIME SKIP (AGES Leo, Raph, and Donnie 12, Mikey 9)**

It was finally Mikey's turn to learn of his true parents, his big brother's were there to, surrounding him as Splinter grabbed the box and the tiara off the shelf. Both placed in front of Mikey, and he sat down.

"Michelangelo, your parents are very much alive, but left you here because of a war they were fighting and could not leave their troops to fight by themselves so left you here, with this," Splinter said picking up the tiara and placing it on Mikey's head. It fit snugly between his ears. Mikey looked up at his father and waited. "Michelangelo, your parents are the only ones that mentioned coming back for you, when they were able to, but they will not take you if you wish to stay here with us," Splinter continued.

"Yes I want to stay here with you guys, ya'll are my family, this is where I belong," Mikey said looking around to his brother's on either side of him, ears pinned to his head, eyes wide.

"Then you will stay here with us, where you belong, my son," Splinter said rubbing Mikey's head between his ears.

"Thank you for telling me this Daddy, love you," Mikey said going around the table to hug his father. The rat returned the hug with the three older boys joining in.

"Well look at you, Mikey you look like a prince," Raph said smirking at his little brother.

"No way Raph, I'm not a prince," Mikey said his orange ear flicking in annoyance.

"Actually Michelangelo, yes you are, your parents are the king and queen of their home planet which does make you a prince," Splinter said rubbing Mikey's back.

"What I was just joking," Raph said.

"Really Daddy, I'm really a prince?" Mikey asked his father looking up at the rat that he was leaning against.

"Yes my son you are," Splinter said smoothing the shirt that Mikey wore.

"Wow Daddy that's really cool," Mikey exclaimed shooting up in his father's arms.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

MIKEY'S POV  
  
I was hiding in the shadows of the lair, the lights have been turned off, only a single light source. It illuminated Master Splinter, candle in hand staff in his other hand resting on the floor. Donnie, a dark purple lizard like alien with a lighter purple belly, and under tail. He had a belt around his waist along with a strap going across his chest, holding his bo-staff, his bright red eyes shining in the darkness, his bronze coin around his neck glinting. He jumped at the old rat, who ducked under the attack, still sitting calmly in the open room.  
  
I looked around seeing Raph, a dragon like alien with red scales, a flame like design on his belly. He stalked further into the room his long tail curling over his back, claws not making a sound. His golden eyes shining like lamps in the darkness, under his eyes were flecks of lighter red. He has a belt around his waist holding his sai, he also has two silver cuffs with a red gem in the center one on each arm. I couldn't find my other brother Leo, but he was somewhere around here. I tried to attack Master Splinter trying to blow out the candle, as is our test today. I was knocked into Donnie, whose tail came around my mid section on reflex of something hitting his stomach. I laid down on the ground groaning I had hit my head on the wall.  
  
Raph had just attacked soon after I did, he had actually gained his feet and turned around sai in hand. He leaped at the old rat trying to catch the candle, Splinter ducked under Raph's attack making him run into me and Donnie. I shimmied out fro between the two aliens to watch what Leo would do. I watched as a reptilian alien with dark green scales, a darker green under his dark blue eyes, drop down from the ceiling, bringing a sword out from the crossed sheathes on his back being held on by a belt and strap, his necklace holding a small vial of greenish water, sat against his chest glinting in the candle light. He brought his sword down and sliced through the candle, landing crouched on the floor his tail coming around his body resting on the floor in front of him.  
  
He brought his sword out and the sliced off tip of the candle landed on the flat of his sword and brought it up to his face the light glinting of his green scales, blowing it out.  
  
Splinter stood and turned on the light, Revealing us all in a brighter light. I watched my two oldest brothers fight over who did better in the exercise.  
  
We sat down listening how the surface would never except us, for we were to different from them. I mean I get what he's saying, there's Leo, a water based alien with dark green scales and a long tail, Raph a dragon like alien with bright red scales and his ability to breath fire. Donnie a lizard alien with purple scales that can withstand a lot of hits before even bruising, and me a cat alien with black fur and orange stripes, though my brothers don't wear clothes, they are reptile in nature, I do just as Master Splinter does. Though he wears robes and I wear t-shirts and jeans. I could understand where he was coming from, people would not like us because of the fact that we were not human, I mean we weren't even born on earth, or laid in Donnie's and Raph's case.  
  
We took everything Master Splinter said seriously, he was always right. Before he could continue to talk, the ground started to rumble, and cracking around us. I stood up with my brothers turning to the sound.  
  
"What's going on?" Leo asked jumping away from the roof crumbling around him.  
  
"An earthquake?" I suggested jokingly.  
  
"Not likely Mikey," Donnie said studying the ceiling, not realizing that it was crumbling around him.  
  
"Donnie watch out," Leo said pulling the purple lizard away from a chunk of the ceiling falling on him.  
  
"Sorry Leo wasn't aware," Donnie said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Uh guys there is something coming out of the floor," I said jumping away from the metal jaws of the metal creature.  
  
"What are these things?" Donnie asked bringing out his bo-staff and hitting one of the creature's in the head.  
  
"I don't know, but we need to get them out of here," Leo said slashing through a creature.  
  
I took out my chucks and spun them tearing into the metal frame of the creatures that had broke into our home. Raph had pulled out his sai out the minute the creatures had made their appearance, he was wacking through them like a weed wacker, cutting into metal and wires like a mad man-er alien.  
  
Splinter had been separated from us on the other side of the lair, holding his own against the creatures. Soon most of the creatures had chewed through the support post, and he roof fell on us, separating us from our father. I opened my eyes in shock, I didn't like being separated from any of my family members, even when Master Splinter left to get food when we were little. Raph wrapped his tail around my waist keeping me by his side, away from the crumbling wall that Donnie and Leo were digging through to get to Master Splinter.  
  
"Donnie is there a way of- What are you doing?" Leo asked looking at the purple lizard.  
  
"Calling Master Splinter, you know how Mikey gets if he doesn't know how long someone is going to be gone," Donnie said putting the phone up to his ear slit, right above the purple bandanna he wore.  
  
As soon as Master Splinter answered Donnie put it on speaker so everyone could hear what he had to say.  
  
"Hello? Hellooo? How do you answer this dreadful device?" You could hear buttons being pressed as he tried to 'answer' the phone.  
  
"Master- Master Splinter you don't have to push any buttons, you've already answered it," Leo said taking the phone from Donnie.  
  
"Hm Right, it seems the mechanical menaces have destroyed the support structure of our home, meet me in the old drainage junction," Splinter said.  
  
"Right meet you there Sensie," Leo said watching Donnie pull a map out of his 'magic bag of tricks' something I have come to call it. He could hide anything in that bag, anything he wanted.  
  
He traced his finger down a path explaining to Leo that if they took the south conduit it would lead to them to the drainage junction. Raph pulled out his wings one wrapping itself around me and pulling me closer. We started the trek to the junction, not even a few feet when we came across a cave in.  
  
"Great can't go forward, can't go back," Leo said putting a clawed hand on the rock surface.  
  
"Only way is up," Raph said pointing to the ladder next to him.  
  
"Raph you know it's to dangerous for us to go topside," Leo said putting his hand on Raph's shoulder.  
  
"There's no other way to go, Leo," Donnie said looking at his older brother with soft red eyes.  
  
"Fine we go topside, only to go down the next manhole," Leo said conceding with everyone else, letting go of Raph's shoulder allowing him to continue up the ladder to go topside. Raph leaped out of the man hole and used his wings to silently glide to the ground looking around. Though he ducked around the corner when a car came speeding down the road, lights flashing into the alley way. I was behind Leo his tail resting on my black furred shoulder.  
  
"Come on Leo," I whined up at my big brother, wanting to get going.  
  
Leo leaped out of the man hole and standing guard while his younger brother's crawled out of the man hole as well. Once both were with him he guided them safely across the street, they peaked around a corner to see Raph raging.  
  
"Hey give me a hand here, don't even think about it Mikey," Raph said turning to me, when had brought up my paws to clap. Leo turned his head to Look at me and I smiled cheekily at him, he shook his head and turned back to the red dragon like alien in front of him.  
  
"Ah forget it, I'll move it myself," Raph said moving behind the truck going to push it. My ears twitched at the sounds of humans coming from the door way right next to the truck and Raph.  
  
"Guys, hide, people are coming," I said ducking back behind the corner, hoping Raph would follow. He didn't, I looked back around the corner to see Raph jump into the back of the truck. The humans threw several bags into the back of it, closing and locking the back doors. My eyes widened, my ears lowered to my skull, and my mouth dropped open in horror. I jumped onto the roof top and watched the truck drive down the road, I ran after it, keeping it in my sight at all times.  
  
I skidded to a halt and looked over the lip of the roof, seeing the humans go into the building leaving the largest of them behind to watch over the truck. I slinked down to street level, and stalked the human, my eyes narrowed, this human stood between me and my big brother, he needed to leave, now.  
  
I tackled him knocking his head into the ground, knocking him out and leaping off him before he hit the ground, I smirked and stood tall once more, or as tall as I could with my three year old older brothers around me, well two the other being in the back of the truck.  
  
I walked around to see Donnie working on unlocking the code lock: "What ever happened to old fashioned pad locks?"  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Donnie asked.  
  
I climbed up the bumper of the truck to look in to the truck just as Raph punched the door, not knowing I was there. I got startled by the action and jumped back my fur poofed up to make me look bigger to the perceived threat.  
  
Leo came over to soothe me, but I wanted Raph, wanted him to curl his wing around me to keep me warm with his inner fire. Leo just sat next to me, until Raph burst out of the newly opened truck, and rushed over to me, and did just that. I snuggled into him until the sound of humans surging into the alley way got my attention. I looked over to see the other thugs surround us, weapons out ready to attack us. I reached into my belt for my nun-chucks, spinning them and hooking them under my arms ready to defend myself and family. On the sides of my vision I saw my brothers do the same thing.  
  
"What's with the freaks,"  
  
"It's not Halloween,"  
  
"Nobody messes with the purple dragons, especially not some freaks in some furry costumes,"  
  
I leaped at the first one to call us freaks, I didn't like that word, we were not freaks not from this world. I brought my chucks down on the mans head, not hard enough to cause permanent damage to him, but enough to knock him out for a long while. I watched his friends leave him behind as they ran from my brothers, good.  
  
"Aw that was to easy, wish there was more of them," Raph said sliding his sai back into his belt. My ears twitched, that's what I love about having the best hearing out of my brother's I could hear something that they could miss. I looked up to the roofs of the buildings surrounding to see a bunch of humans standing there. The jumped off and landed around us bringing more ninja like weapons, not cool only me and my bro's could be ninja not any body else.  
  
I was soon separated from my brothers and was trying to keep my head on my shoulders. I brought my chucks down on a ninja's head knocking him out, just to have another come at me with a katana, swinging at me. At this time I was backed into the trucks front door, I looked at it, before my attention was taken by the ninja with the sword.  
  
Soon Don joined me and opened the door and pulled me in to the truck to avoid shuriken coming at us.  
  
"Hey Don are we beating them or are they beating us?" I asked my purple scaled brother.  
  
"Ask me again when we're winning Mikey," He said looking out of the door, soon Leo joined us Donnie had stayed in the truck and I had rejoined the fight. The ninja with the sword finding me once more.  
  
"Leo tell me we have a plan b?" Raph asked.  
  
"Donnie plan b?" Leo asked looking at the truck.  
  
"Working on it Leo," Donnie called back.  
  
Soon the purple lizard sat up and called out: "The bus going anywhere but here now boarding."  
  
Leo, Raph, and I jumped into the back of the truck ready to take off once more into the night, leaving the ninja behind us.  
  
"This is not right, ninja in New York, besides us, not to mention those killer robots that destroyed our home," I said bouncing in my seat from Donnie's driving.  
  
"You want to talk about not right?" Leo asked opening one of the bags to show off a bunch of money it. I pinned my ears to the back of my head, not cool.  
  
"What do we do with it?" I asked.  
  
Leo had Donnie pull up next to a cop car and we tossed the money onto the hood of the car: "Take care of this for us," Donnie called and drove off into the night. We made it to the old drainage junction that Master Splinter had wanted to meet us in. I saw the old rat off to the side of the room, and ran towards him hugging him, loving the feel of his fur against mine.  
  
"Come my sons I wish to take you home," Master Splinter said walking towards a hole in the ground.  
  
"But Master Splinter we ain't got no home those robots destroyed it remember?" Raph asked kicking at nothing bringing up a cloud of dust.  
  
"While that is true I think I have a solution for our current housing problem," Master Splinter said stopping at the hole. He then turned to it and jumped down. I let Leo and Donnie go then I walked over to it and jumped as well, Raph following me. We landed in yet another tunnel, that led to a large opening. We walked through to see something that could make a great home for all of us, it was two stories high with old carvings in the wall, a pool for Leo to swim in, I would be keeping my distance of that.  
  
"This is great Sensie," I said turning in small circles to look at everything. Leo grinned and jumped into the pool of water sinking to the bottom.  
  
"Yes now let's see you make yourself useful and clean for a change," Master Splinter said glaring at his three remaining sons.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait I was working on another story and it took longer then I thought, and also the brothers might be a little OC, but we have to remember that the three older brothers are three years older then Mikey so are really protective of him, and Leo doesn't like it when Donnie stays awake for to long during the night.

CHAPTER 4

DONNIE'S POV

I was currently hanging from a few wires, completing a project that I had been able to salvage from the old lair, I looked down at my little brother, his dark fur had fluffed up thanks to the cold of our new home. I was feeling it as well, but my scales actually kept me warm, but Mikey's fur would fluff up if he was cold. I watched as the cat alien set up the entertainment center, building a tower of TVs, I chuckled when Mikey groaned when the set up didn't work.

"What's wrong Mikey? It didn't work?" I asked lowering myself down to the ground.

"There's not enough power for the TV set, I need more power, and a heater, I am freezing," Mikey said his arms wrapping around himself, his long fluffy tail twitching behind his back. The light was glinting off of the golden band around my little brothers head, the bright orange gem in the center shining slightly in the natural light of our home.

"Where are your brothers?" Splinter asked walking into the larger room of our new home.

"Their still out getting the last of our stuff from the old lair, and should be back soon," I said twirling a screwdriver that I had grabbed to bring back up with me. I was working on the heating of the lair now, my other project being left for now.

Mikey went back to work on the TV sets and I went to work on the heat, I was more worried for Mikey and Splinter with the cold, as they were the one's most prone to getting sick. I did not need two of my family members falling ill before I get a good amount of medicinal herbs again. Soon the two older aliens came into the new lair riding the sewer slider, the last of our things strapped to the machine. 

"Hey Mikey your horror movie collection survived," Leo said behind me, I winced, I tried to keep the cat from watching those movies, he always got nightmares watching them. To the point that Raph gets to protective of the scared fluff ball that is a our baby brother, and will fight Leo on weather or not he should destroy them or not. It wasn't a pleasent few days for the four of us, since the fighting also scared the feline more then the horror movies did, since it made him think he was the cause. 

"Cool, thanks Leo. Let's put one of these in and have a movie night," Mikey said his flufly tail waving behind himself. I dropped back down to the floor as Mikey had picked up the remote to turn on the, now, fuctioning monolith. The TV broadcasted a news cast of the greatest scientist in the world, Baxter Stockman, showing off another of his inventions. 

"Boring," Mikey drawed out about to turn the channel, I found a good way to keep Mikey away from the horror movie.

"Wait I want to see this." I turned back to the TV's to see Baxter reveal his newest invention, the same mechanical devices that had destroyed our home before, passing them off as mouse catchers and praising them all the while the machine, tracked and killed several rats. Mikey's ears went to his skull, his bright blue eyes widened, his pupil's blown so wide you almost couldn't see the blue. His tail flew between his legs, it shook like a leaf in a hurricane. Raph had come to the cat's side his wing coming out to wrap around the shaking feline snuggled into the Critic's warm scales. Leo's eyes had narrowed the gills on his neck rattled slightly, making a hissing noise, teeth clentched, a slight growl coming out of his throat. I was just as startled I looked up to Baxter Stockman and his inventions he made to help people, now he had made something that would hurt my father, I was mad. Not only did the man make something that would hurt a very important mutant in my life, he had scared my baby brother, he would never be forgiven, him or his help. My red eyes narrowed and I felt a rumbling in my chest, I was growling lowly, Mikey jumped at that, since I was right next to him. I calmed a bit and crooned at the feline, helping the dragon like alien calm our brother a bit. 

"We need to go there and teach that man a lesson, sensie," Raph growled out, smoke trailing from his nose, his wing tightening around the feline. 

"No Raphael, it is far to dangerous," Master Splinter said walking over to his room to sleep. 

Raph growled and steered Mikey to his room, using his wing to nudge the still frozen feline to the stairs. I turned to the table, where I had one of the machines on torn apart, I wanted to work on it to find out how it works, I went back to working. Leo went back to the pool in the middle of the room, he sunk down to the bottom, probably meditating away from us. He found since none of us like water all that much he could get his meditating down in a pool of water. I set to work on what I now know is called a mouser, I was welding through some wires and hoses. I was so into working through the wires that I didn't even hear Leo almost slither out of the water and tap dry his scales, so that they stayed damp, but he didn't drip water all over the lair. I continued my work until I felt Leo's webbed hand on my shoulder, I jumped and turned around taking off my goggles that I had modified to fit around my eyes and snout. I looked up into Leo's dark blue eyes that held a little bit annoyance.

"What are you still doing up Donnie it's time for bed, now," the dark green alien said his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Sorry Leo I was just about to go, I promise," I said a little nervously, I could never lie convincingly to the water based alien. I gave a small smile to my oldest brother, setting down my tools gently then standing up. I, while being watched like a hawk, went to my room to sleep. I wouldn't be leaving if Leo, who had killer hearing, though Mikey's was better then his, had anything to say about it. I curled up on my bed my tail coming to wrap around myself, the tip just resting on my nose. I didn't have any dreams, and never stirred when the others had. I only moved when my alarm went off, it was preset everyday, I sat up rubbing sleep from my eyes, and stood. I realised I never took my belt off, my bo-staff lent against the wall, I grabbed it and stuck it in the sheath on my back holding it in place. I walked downstairs getting a cup of coffee then headed to where Master Splinter had set up for the dojo, so we could train. 

We were all distracted, so distracted that we made simple and stupid mistakes, Mikey even gained a knew bruise oh his shoulder from not paying attention to Leo who he was sparing with at the time. Raph jumped when he felt Mikey's fear spike a bit as he flinched from the dark green colored alien. The dragon like alien glared at our oldest brother, taking Mikey out of the situation. Afterwards Master Splinter cut training short, I went to work on the mouser, seeing Mikey going to the kitchen to make some lunch, Raph glared at the entrance of the lair, Leo went to watch the news. I was working on the mouser most of the day, only stopping to eat the sandwich Mikey handed me. Master Splinter peeked up from over my shoulder.

"Even though it is off line it still makes me uneasy," my father said taking a few steps back.

"I'm sorry Sensie I just want to find out how it works," I said a little giddy, I did want to figure out how it works I also want to know how to destroy it easier as well. I went back to work listening to Leo and Raph argueing about something or other, I wasn't paying attention. Then suddenly Raph proclaimed he was going to bed odd it wasn't even eight yet, it was far from the time he went to sleep, I watched him wave and go to his room. I continued to work on the Mouser, Mikey joining at some point. Taking notice that Leo had a stance further down the tunnle that led into the lair, but not noticing when Raph ran out of the lair. 

I jumped a bit when the mouser jumped and started to run away, Mikey and I making a run after it.

"Hey guys! Help me catch that thing," I called after my two older brothers, Mikey staying on my tail.

"Well Leo you going to let them run off?" I heard Raph ask the blue banded alien before hearing the groan from the Nessirian, and the harsh chuckle from the dragon like alien.

We followed the mouser into a room large and filling with water coming down in water falls around the room, giving it a serene ambiance if we weren't following a highly distructive robot intent on getting back to where he was made. It came to a wall and began to climb it using it's clawed feet for leverage. We all stopped looking at where the machine had disappeared to.

"Resorceful little critter ain't it?" Raph asked turning his snout up at the wall. I figured he was just not comfortable around the water, Mikey was in front of him Raph's wings had been released and had surrounded the young Clatraang. Mikey had a paralyzing fear of water, and it wasn't becuase of him being a cat like alien either. So Raph was making sure no water fell on the dark fur of our baby brother, he was fine if he saw it, but let water that can't be controlled through a faucet or shower head hit him, and he would freeze up.

"So how are we getting up there?" I asked looking around my brothers.

"Well I'm taking Mikey up, I don't know about you two," Raph said taking hold of the cat's waist and taking off, Leo took out some shuko spikes and started to climb, me right behind him, I had hands and feet that almost acted like lizard's feet, I could climb walls with no help. 

Once we all made it up we followed the steps of the robo fiend.

"Hey Donnie what's keeping oh, robo jaws from chewing another point two on the repter scale?" Mikey asked running next to me.

"Don't worry I shut down it's jaws, it couldn't even chew through a pack of gum," I said before being proved wrong when the mouser stopped at a series of pipes and started to chew through the metal. I was startled by this, Raph was less then pleased.

"You were saying." 

I flinched at that, "I thought I shut it down, it must have an override system."

"Come on we need to follow, wait get back," I said running forward before stopping, seeing what the robot had chewed through. 

"What's wrong Donnie?" That was Leo, worried and coming to see what was going on.

"Our little robot friend just ate through the support of a serious water pipe."

"So what?" The dragon like alien asked, getting his answer when the pipe released the water that was in the pipe at the time. I was able to get a look at Mikey's shocked face before I was swept away by the water. We were then swept out to the other room that had flowing water, I was able to grab a pipe with my tail. I looked around to see Leo had landed on a pipe and wrapped his tail and hands around the metal. I looked up to see Raph had a shocked and scared, dripping wet black and orange cat. His eyes blown so wide you couln't even see the color of his eyes anymore. Raph was glaring at the hole we had come from, smoke curling threateningly out his nostrils, Mikey cuddled into the red scales that cover Raph's chest. I stood on the pipe, and balanced my way to the wall and climb up to the tunnle had been in before. I turned back to see Leo just climbing over the lip of the tunnle and Raph setting down on the concrete floor, Mikey clinging to his neck shivering from cold and fear. I felt for Mikey, I didn't much care for water either, I think it's something about my race, but I would deal with it if I had to. Mikey would not.

"Now what do we do?" Raph asked not even trying to untangle himself from the clingy cat from his neck and chest. 

"We follow it of course, do you want to take Mikey home?" Leo asked setting a webbed hand on the damp fur on his head. 

"Do you want to go home Mike?" Raph asked looking down at the feline alien.

"No I want to help, just no more water please," Mikey pleaded, his eyes watering a bit.

"I think that's about all we're going to see of water, this leads to the subway station, Mikey," I said taking a closer look at the foot steps the bot had made. 

"Right then let's get going," Leo said starting down the tunnle, I turned to Raph seeing him set Mikey on his feet, the feline looked so much skinnier when his fur was plastered to his frame. Though he did wait until everyone was far enough away before shaking his fur out, splattering water all over. Once he was done I followed after Leo and we continued our chase of the Mouser. 

We did make it to the subway tracks watching the bot, hitch a ride on the train, Raph leaped up with his wings, Mikey a step behind him landing on his back then to the train. I just made the jump to the train along with Leo waiting for the bot to jump off, though the train ride did dry out Mikey's fur, I would have liked it better if it had been hot air not cold. I _did not_ need a sick brother. 

It was a few miles down the tracks when the bot decided jump off and continued down another tunnle, a pre-made one. We chased him until he made it to more of his buddies. I took out my bo-staff, and I noticed Leo in my prefiral take out one of his swords, Raph next to him twirled his sai into the air before catching them. I looked to my other side to see Mikey already jumping into the mass of bots. I did the same swinging my bo and knocking them away from my body, though they did not break or stop. My eyes widened at that and I tightened my grip on my bo staff and narrowed my eyes, a hiss leaving my mouth. 

I lashed out with my bo-staff again knocking the Mousers away, but they wouldn't stay down, it was no use.

"The only way to destroy them is to slice through them," Leo called from across the room.

"Oh that's great for the ninja with the blades," Mikey growled knocking a mouser away with his right chuck.

  
"Then drive them over here, we'll help," Raph said cutting the head off of one of the mouser's.

That's what Mikey and I did, we drove the mousers towards our older brother's, letting them slash through them with either a sword or Raph.

"Remember we still need to leave one unbroken, so we can follow it," I said turning just as Raph sliced through the head of the last Mouser online.

"Oops to late," the red Critic said grinning his fanged teeth on display. 

"Raph we needed that one to lead us," I said glaring at the smirking dragon alien. 

At that point we heard the scream of fear, thinking it was Mikey having water dripping on him, I turned to the still calm clatraang, his bright blue eyes looking curiously at me. If it wasn't Mikey, then there was someone in danger. We followed the sound of the person screaming, we found a young woman, she looked familiar, but I couldn't place it at the moment, as she was surrounded by more Mousers. 

I knocked some of them towards Leo, who sliced and diced the small bots, while Mikey did the same with his chucks to Raph who not only sliced through them, but blasting small amounts of fire as well melting the small bots. 

Once all were gone once more we turned to the woman we had saved, then it hits me this was Baxter Stockman's assistent. I narrowed my eyes on the woman as Mikey walked closer. The young woman screamed once more before she passed out and fell to the ground. 

Mikey looked up at us after he picked up the woman: "So can we keep her?" 


End file.
